


Three Men, One Ship, No Map

by omphale23



Category: Canadian Actor RPF
Genre: Challenge fic, Multi, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/pseuds/omphale23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh glared at both of them. He'd have spit, but it probably would have floated up and hit him in the eye. "I agree with him. What the fuck were you thinking?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Men, One Ship, No Map

**Author's Note:**

> Short, R-rating for uncomfortable three-person space sex. Thanks to Slidellra for a fabulous last-minute beta. Written for **rps_advent**.

**Somewhere far, far away…**

Captain Oh ran down the corridor, shouting to the man behind her, "McKellar! Stop them! What the hell have you been doing, anyway? I leave for one weekend, and this is the mess I come back to?"

"Well, it isn't as if I _planned_ this. How was I supposed to know that they were coming? It's not as if they had invitations or something. It was all a bit of a blur." He stopped, and leaned against the wall. "I'm not sure why we're running. They've already taken off."

"What? They're not even on board?" Oh stopped and gathered her dignity. "Then I suppose that all we can do is report it."

"To whom? They've left in their own ship, and we aren't missing any of the cargo." McKellar looked bored. Of course, he always did.

Oh's eyes narrowed. "You're sure about this?"

McKellar snorted. "I'm not completely useless—"

"That's debatable."

He glared. "I'm not. They didn't take anything, and the only one who went with them is Ensign Rennie. We were going to turf him at the next spaceport anyway."

Oh's tapped her chin. "So you're saying that they've done us a favor?"

"Essentially, yes."

She turned and began walking down the corridor in the direction of the Captain's quarters. "Well then, what are we doing standing around here? I have twelve hours of vacation time left."

McKellar struggled to keep up with her, a hopeful look in his eye. "Yes, sir. Is there any way I can assist you?"

"I'm sure I'll think of something."

***

**Meanwhile, in a nearby galaxy…**

Gross shoved at Cal, which made Hugh grunt in pain. "Ouch! Dammit, Rennie, get your elbow out of my crotch!"

Cal rolled his eyes at them both. "Where the hell else am I supposed to put it? There's no room to move in here. Fucking overgrown escape pod you guys picked out."

And whose fault was that? Not his. He wanted to spring for the deluxe model, but _I think we should think about this_ said Gross, and _Fuck that, I don't have that kind of money_ said Cal, and now here they were, ass-to-dick-to-ass-to-dick in this pathetic excuse for a spaceship. And now he was getting shit for it? Fuck that. "I don't know. Stick it up your ass or something."

Gross looked amused, which was easy for him because he didn't have anybody's elbow digging into his dick. Fucker always had to be in front. "Callum, your taste in men is awful. Honestly, what made you think this would work?"

Hugh glared at both of them. He'd have spit, but it probably would have floated up and hit him in the eye. "I agree with him. What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I had finally gotten away from you two. I was thinking I could start over, maybe buy a little house someplace, settle down with a dog and a couple thousand packs of cigarettes. Maybe take up golf." Cal craned his neck around to smirk at Hugh. "But hey, this could be fun, too."

He was really getting too old for this shit. What the hell, though. They were here, might as well take advantage of it. He leaned forward and licked the back of Cal's neck. Cal moaned, pushing back and grinding into his dick. "Jesus, Rennie, you're such a slut."

"Fuck you, Dillon. I've been on a ship for six weeks, trying to set this whole thing up. You think I got any time to jack off? You spend a month and a half not getting fucked, and then we'll see who's a slut."

Okay, that was fair. He barely made it three days before he jumped Gross in the hotel room they were renting while they waited for Cal to contact them with the coordinates, and he didn't even like the guy. He slid his hand down Cal's chest and under the waistband of his pants. Horny was a problem he could help with.

You'd think they'd have paid the guy enough to buy underwear, but maybe not. Hugh wasn't going to complain. He hated those stupid boxer briefs anyway. This was a hell of a lot easier, just the loose pants and then the hot skin of Cal's dick. He gave it a couple of quick tugs, biting on the back of Cal's neck as he ran his fist up and down. Cal's head fell back and his eyes fluttered closed. This was pretty fucking cool. Cal spread out in front of him, both Hugh's hands free, and there wasn't a damn thing Gross could do about it.

So, just for fun, he reached around with his other hand and grabbed Gross's ass. He let out a yelp, almost knocking them all loose from the restraint belts as he spun and slapped at Hugh's hand. "Hey, no grabbing the driver, idiot. I'm trying to concentrate."

"Pussy."

Gross looked like he wanted to throw Hugh out the airlock. "Just because I want to get out of this alive, I'm a pussy. Some of us have outgrown the whole teenage anarchist attitude. What's your excuse?"

Cal stuck his finger in Gross's mouth. "Shut up, Paul. Put it on autopilot. I've got something better for your mouth to do than bitch and moan at Dillon."

Gross drew in a quick breath and closed his eyes. Cal stretched out his arm and, from what Hugh could see, grabbed Gross by the cock and pulled his body backwards until his ass hit Hugh's fist. Gross smacked the console, reached behind himself and grabbed the back of Cal's neck. Then he twisted his shoulders around, pulling Cal forward and shoving their mouths together into something that was half kiss, half argument. Hugh gave Gross's fingers a lick as they settled at Cal's hairline and then went back to his original plan. As Gross sucked on Cal's tongue, pulling a series of low moans out of him, Hugh used both hands to push Cal's pants down around his thighs. He hissed as his ass hit the cold seat.

Paul jerked back, glaring at them both. "He bit me!"

Hugh laughed. Cal started to apologize, then groaned as Hugh went back to jacking him, pulling harder and twisting his palm over the head of his dick.

Gross licked his lip, unlocked his belt, and reached up, using the metal bar overhead to pull himself up and turn completely around. He locked his knees around the bench and leaned forward until his chest was snugged up against Cal's before he nipped at Cal's lower lip.

Hugh bit his tongue at the sight of Gross, who had somehow managed to open his pants. Why the hell did that jackass have to be so fucking pretty? He closed his eyes and concentrated on Cal, who was squirming between them, trying to push his dick into Hugh's hand and his tongue into Gross's mouth at the same time. Time to step it up.

Hugh stuck three fingers of his other hand into his mouth, slicking them with spit and then shoving them all into Cal, grunting as Cal gasped and pushed back. "Thought you said it had been six weeks, asshole."

Cal laughed, a low throaty sound that went straight to Hugh's cock. "I lied. Gonna do something about it?"

Hugh looked at Gross, who gave an evil little grin before he leaned in and bit Cal's nipple. Hugh twisted his fingers at the same time, sinking his teeth into Cal's shoulder.

Cal's back arched and he came, dick pulsing in Hugh's hand as he wailed out a long "Fuck!" and fell back against Hugh's chest. Hugh lost his balance and they both slid back against the bulkhead. He smacked hard against the steel. His head hurt and he hadn't come and Cal was passed out. Why'd they want him back anyway? Through the haze of pain and the smell of sex, he heard Gross giggling. Jerk.

After a couple of minutes, he opened his eyes. Gross was trying to turn back around, but muttered over his shoulder. "Well, that was fun."

That was one word for it. "You good for a while?"

Gross shrugged. Somehow he'd gotten his pants rezipped, which had to have hurt like a sonofabitch. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I want out of this thing more than I want to wake him up and get fucked."

Hugh cracked his jaw. "That's really fucking pathetic."

"I know."

Hugh pushed Cal's fucked-out weight away so he could breathe. Cal flopped forward and settled against Gross, letting out a small snore. Hugh stretched. "Good thing you got the loot. I don't want to ever ride in another goddamn tin can like this one."

Gross twisted to look at him. "Wait, I thought you grabbed the cargo."

Hugh shook his head. Guy was one beer short of a six-pack. "No. Why would you think that? I'm the fucking brains in this operation. You're the muscle, you grab the stuff."

Now Gross was turning red, never a good sign. "I was tracking down Callum. How was I supposed to do both, dumbass?"

Hugh shrugged. "Beats the fuck out of me."

"So we've got nothing to show for all this?"

He gestured at the man sleeping between them. "We've got him."

Gross turned back to look at the computer screen. "Huh." Callum rubbed his face into space between Paul's shoulder blades, hmming to himself.

Hugh wrapped his arm around Cal's waist, pulling him backwards and giving Gross enough room to settle onto the seat. "Think that's enough?"

Gross grinned. "Yeah, maybe. So what's next?'


End file.
